


The Final Shirt

by Ficlet_Sprinkler



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficlet_Sprinkler/pseuds/Ficlet_Sprinkler
Summary: A short Johnlock ficlet taking place after season 4.Sherlock notices that John is wearing a quite peculiar shirt, which makes him realise how John truly feels about him. And how he feels about John.This is just a sweet thing of how I wish Sherlock and John had gotten together <3
Relationships: Mary Morstan/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	The Final Shirt

Sherlock was sitting at home, in his flat on 221B Baker Street. He was reading a book on Chemistry, even though he had already stored everything there was to know about Chemistry in his Mind Palace. Suddenly he heard the front door downstairs open. From the footsteps on the stairs, he could hear that it was John. Sherlock eagerly waited for his flatmate to come in, his eyes subconsciously shifting to the door.

Then John came through the door. Sherlock deducted everything on John’s body from a distance, but it was the same as always. Well, not exactly the same, of course. There was a pearl of sweat sliding across John’s face. Was it because he was nervous, or was he just hot? Sherlock wondered. That question was quickly answered by John himself: “Jesus, it’s hot in here. Did you make a fire again for an experiment?” Sherlock realised that he should have put that in consideration. It was hot in the room, and that wasn’t just because of John’s presence. “Yes, I did. Apparently, finger nails burn faster when they have been removed from an alive body, rather than when removed from a deceased body. Interesting, isn’t it?”, Sherlock said. He saw John make a face.

“So, I went to the shop and brought us some milk. I will give you your card back as soon as I’ve…”, John went on a narrative, but Sherlock was not listening anymore. John had taken off his coat but was apparently still hot (as per usual). He took his jumper off. It was a simple action that Sherlock had seen happen multiple times before, but this time was different. Beneath his jumper was a shirt that he had never seen before. “Sherlock? Are you listening?” John asked when he saw Sherlock staring at his chest. When Sherlock didn’t respond, John went closer to him and asked again. “Sherlock? What’s wrong?”. Sherlock managed to bring out a few words in astonishment: “Your… Shirt…?”

John had a sudden look of realisation on his face and let out a nervous grin. 

“Oh, yeah, ha-ha… Funny story: So I had a shirt made with the text…” 

“I don’t shave for Sherlock Holmes” Sherlock whispered. 

“Yes, that. Because I once said that in a conversation with Mary and she advised to put it on a shirt, and today I decided, because she’s… gone… I did.” John rambled, trying to explain this odd appearance to Sherlock. 

“When…” Sherlock started softly, but was abruptly cut off by a nervous John Watson: 

“When I had the moustache. Remember the moustache? We were talking about who I was shaving for, and I said… I of course didn’t mean…” John sighed at his own struggling attempt to explain. “The thing is, I did not mean what I said when I was shaving. Of course, I was partly doing it for you… Just- forget this ever happened, okay?” 

Sherlock answered it with a look. Normally it was John who always answered, oh so charmingly, with just a look. But this time, Sherlock looked at John with a confused but charming smile. John mumbled something about having to go feed Rosie, but before he could leave the room, Sherlock did a step towards him and said: 

“I don’t shave for John Watson. I shave for the man I love; a man who is, coincidently, standing right in front of me. “

John abruptly turned around and gave Sherlock a look. There it was, the look Sherlock had been waiting for. John looked at Sherlock lovingly with amazement, and relief. Sherlock walked towards John with hesitation, but as soon as John realised what he was doing, he quickly walked over to his flatmate. 

He stopped just before Sherlock and he could hear his breathing, getting a tiny bit faster with every second. Sherlock gently grabbed John’s shirt and placed his lips on John’s. They settled in a soft yet passionate kiss, a kiss they had both dreamt of for a long time. John managed to pull his lips away for an inch and mumbled into the still warm air: 

“Finally”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this just for fun, as it is the first fanfiction I ever wrote! I wrote it somewhere in March, and yet I can tell how much progress I have made thusfar. It's quite astounding :)  
Anyways, as always: Thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
